


杰诺瓦恋爱繁殖指南

by JiuwanShi



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuwanShi/pseuds/JiuwanShi
Summary: 灵感来源是神奇的大自然。副标题：极北冻土重大发现，沉睡美人颠倒众生。是被挖出来的千年冻土层中的睡美人萨菲罗斯，和科学家克劳德的跨物种恋爱故事。（对萨菲来说）是很甜的双向初恋。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> 纯爱故事。有R./G

——————  
“当你们看到这个……录像时，请立刻传播出去，杰……诺……请……不。我不是这个意思，请保存它，不要转发，不要传播，牢牢记住……螃蟹……我是克劳德·斯特莱夫，今年27岁……我是男性，不是女……米德加大学生物学博士毕业，目前就职于……研究……所……我是克劳德……我在……我现在意识……还在……杰……不，不要提起它，我知道我身后有人……不，不要提起他！不要提到他的名字！不要去想他！他要追过来了！小心螃蟹……小心螃蟹……螃蟹！我是克劳德，我不是……螃蟹！他是萨菲……萨……菲……我的主人……不！我是克劳德……我不是他的……”  
短短的视频结束了。  
——————  
三个月前。  
“近日，米德加大学生物研究所牵头的科考队于极北冻土层发现一具完整的男性尸体，这极大的改写了科学界对人类进化与迁徙历史的认知。据科考队克劳德·斯特莱夫博士介绍，该冻土层有数千年历史，而这具尸体是在他们采取冻土样本，试图寻找耐寒细菌时意外所获。当时，这具尸体沉眠在冰雪之下，浑身赤裸，面貌含笑。在场并无其他遗留食物和住址痕迹，也并无同伴相随。他是谁？他为什么会沉睡在极北冻土中？他的微笑代表着什么？面对众多疑团，斯特莱夫博士称，极冷并干燥的环境可能是尸体经历千年不腐，保存良好的原因，但更多信息有待证实。”  
这是相对官方的说法。但真正让网络舆论沸腾的是随之流传出来的一张照片。之前发掘的坟墓中不是没有尸体，但他们往往不成人形，或面颊干瘪得像枯败的浆果，需要科学家们百般还原，才能肖想生前的一丝美丽。但这具冰原下的尸体不一样。官方只提供了一张正面照。一个年轻男子躺在冰雪中，银发散垂，如精心雕琢的冰棺中底部铺好的绸缎；更引人注目的是他安稳如熟眠的神情。睫毛低垂，嘴角含笑，是难以言喻的沉静优雅，似乎他只是小憩片刻，只需一阵微风就能让他苏醒；又好像他已沉睡百千年，一直等待着来自真爱的吻。  
形容寻常的美人总可以说出类型。是清秀或是英俊，是柔媚或是艳丽——但真正的美无法描述，无需语言，超越种族与性别。只是一张正面照而已，却在短短的一天内攻陷了各大舆论场头条，引发热议：那是神明的造物，或是天使降临？后续睡美人将被运往何处？可有亲眼一见的机会？研究他的科学家……到底什么时候给能出更多的信息，或者起码给出更多照片呢？  
“这就是这个组会的意义。”  
电脑屏幕在幽暗中闪光，在极北的冰原上，网络是奢侈品。自从科考队来到这里，他们就已几乎与世隔绝。但这次网络会议至关重要，屏幕里，神罗公司的生物部负责人，米德加大学生物系主任，还有其他几个年长者——出现在报刊与电视或学术期刊上的名字。难以完全对应上他们的身份与姓名，但他们能拨冗出席这次会议，并且为某件事争论不休。这本身说明了他们面对了怎样一个棘手的麻烦。  
“想想看吧，图坦卡蒙活到了现在，尸体还在呼吸——永生的奥秘就在眼前，你们竟然还想着什么该死的科学伦理！取出样本，神罗拿走大部分，但人人都有份——”  
“宝条，冷静一点。”屏幕里断断续续，信号沙沙作响，其他窗口里的人纷纷发出不赞成的声音。神罗公司的生物部负责人冷笑着补充：“神罗赞助了这次科考的大部分经费，如果你们……”他呸了一声：“那就要迎接神罗法务部的怒火了。”  
是的，这就是问题的关键。  
在大部分不明真相的吃瓜群众只是为了银发美人的相貌啧啧赞叹，并幻想他生前的故事时，一个更为重要的信息在内部被严密封锁。  
经过初步的检测，这具尸体有心跳，心跳平稳。有呼吸，呼吸轻缓。  
这具尸体，是活的。  
这件事在内部引发轰动，以神罗生物部宝条博士为首的一派代表大生物公司的意愿，要求泡罐以后切片取样，做生物实验，以此来探寻永生的奥秘。神罗一直在给身患绝症的垂死富豪提供速冻服务，以期未来唤醒。现在谁能不说，这具银发尸体代表了难以想象的巨额利润？但米德加大学则主张运到学校实验室后，进行全面的检测，再进行下一步的唤醒，引入社会学评估和再教育。他代表的或许会是一段失落的历史。  
——他是活人，不是液氮罐中的小白鼠。  
——但让他像活人一样平淡生活，这绝对是极大的浪费。  
现在第三派也加入争论。灭活。因为冰原荒无人烟，没有任何人生存的迹象，只有这具男尸在，这本身就是一件极其不正常的事情。杀死他，剩余的材料也已够研究。  
毫无疑问的，这遭到了宝条博士与米德加大学双方的共同反对——前者表示这是暴殄天物，浪费材料，后者则形容这是杀人凶手，罔顾人权。一个小时过去了，争论毫无进展，最后他们纷纷停了下来：“斯特莱夫博士，你一直在沉默。作为第一个发现实验体的目击者，我们想听听你的意见。”  
被点名的克劳德·斯特莱夫抬起头来。金发碧眼的青年有一张相对于枯燥无味的实验室生活而言，过分年轻的漂亮面庞。就算是穿着白大褂，看起来也不太像科学家，反而依然像是个在读学生。他也确实是这群人中年龄最小，资历也最浅，理论上说最没有话语权，只需要做一个应声虫的无足轻重的被压迫者。但他是发现人，一直在科考最前线，这次还从冻土里挖出了个大活人——他被破例允许参加大佬们的谈话，并表达自己的意见。  
“我拒绝。”  
克劳德简短地说。  
屏幕里出现了短暂的沉默。  
三方都得罪等于三方都没得罪，克劳德作为三股飓风的台风阵眼，不知是无知无畏，还是正在利用这一点。他先后否决了以下几个提议：灭活——只同意对这个实验体全身灭菌，而不直接杀人；切片——实验样本不会流出，在确认真实身份前，不会提供可供实验的样本材料，目前有的仅供内部检验；不会运送回去——路途遥远，可能有闪失。不能保证实验体的安全性，不宜运送到人口密集地带。  
宝条气到发笑：“那你想做什么？再原样埋回去？”  
克劳德提出了他的建议。  
于是，一个简单的，但是与外界密封的，位于冻土层的实验室建立了。实验体被转移进了一个全透明的玻璃囚笼中，供观察，监视，和研究。负责人是克劳德·斯特莱夫博士。同时他负责对这一块冻土层进行更深一步的挖掘，试图找出更多信息。  
在外界的博弈得出一个结果前，这个实验室会是一个只入不出的棺材。这个实验室里有十余名其他科研人员和安保，足够做基础检验，并保障内外安全。克劳德只需要做个摄像头，记录仪，传声筒，定期将实验体的数据上报——这几乎等于无事可干。  
现在他坐在这个囚笼的玻璃窗前。银发的实验体正躺在与冻土层环境相似的冰雪床上。  
实验体需要避光。这个透明玻璃箱中，并无大的光源，只有微弱的应急灯经过他身下冰雪的几重反射，幽幽照射在银发上，折射出月光一般的光彩。实验体的胸口似在起伏，面部轮廓深刻的阴影，令他嘴角的微笑显得更为神秘莫测。  
和外部对这等美貌的好奇与追捧截然不同的是，实验室内部人员对沉睡中的实验体抱有微妙的，近乎本能的恐惧与疏离。人会向往美，但类似于审美极度概念化总结一样的美貌，则让人在凝视后，会不由自主地移开视线，如同凝视深渊，直觉这不应该出现在人间。也只有发掘者克劳德本人，会选择二十四小时待在实验体的身边，就像现在这样，抱着手臂，静静端详沉睡中的实验体面容。  
诚然，神罗公司赞助了大部分科考经费。但现在经过三方协商后，克劳德有了足够的时间和金钱补充。科研中的官僚主义和学阀作风并不弱于其他任何政府机关，在他们扯皮结束前，克劳德竟然有了平衡下的相对自由。  
他并不关心这些事。选择泡实验室，也是因为这样减少与人打交道的机会，每天白大褂口罩手套护目镜，更是可以有效藏起他的寡言少语，和对社交的不擅长与躲避。  
但他现在选择与实验体静静相处的缘故却并非如此。  
冰雪下的人形。  
当日，克劳德踏入忽然塌陷的雪洞时，曾为满目银光刺痛双目。他不得不闭上眼睛，然后再度睁开。  
那是实验体的银发闪烁。双目睁开，天光乍现时骤然出现在克劳德面前的沉睡容颜，隔着冰层，如幻如真。  
是吗？  
那真的只是银发吗？  
他的眼睛是什么颜色的？  
“应该是绿色。”  
是橄榄绿，是猫瞳的绿，是极光之色……  
无来由的想法一闪而过。  
可这太过无稽。  
另一种幽幻的想法，从他的脑海中自然而然地浮现：  
这个男人的相貌，对他而言，犹如所有憧憬的总和。  
或许正是因为这种算不上理由的理由，让他竟然生出勇气，去对抗三方不同的意见。隐秘的情绪出现得太过无端，克劳德迅速将它压制，他相信一切都有因果。科学家随手挖出了梦中情人？最三俗的童话都不会这么写了。  
“所以，你到底是谁？”他喃喃自语，碧蓝的眼珠紧紧注视着玻璃窗后的实验体。他离得太近了，口鼻间的呼气，润湿了口罩，洁白的雾气，模糊了方寸所在的玻璃。  
他听到了一些轻微的，细小的，潺潺的水声。  
——————  
尸体……不是，实验体……活了。  
——————  
“而且正如斯特莱夫博士一手挖掘出它一样。据说斯特莱夫博士只是在实验体面前站了一会儿，它……啊，是他，就醒了。”  
“有点浪漫……”  
“竟然不需要亲吻？”  
“你在想什么！”  
……  
克劳德睁大双眼。  
冰雪中的实验体缓缓睁开了眼睛。在只有应急灯闪烁的微弱光源中，依然可以看清那双眼睛。  
是绿色的。  
克劳德惊异于这种非人的美貌，但是为实验体的竖瞳而心惊。竖直的瞳孔，比起猫，更接近蛇。实验体缓缓抬起手臂，看了看自己的身体，坐起身。他看上去坦然，安定。他离玻璃窗凑近了一些，然后……  
克劳德退开三步，猛然按动了应急按钮，封闭了这扇实验室对外的门，然后掏出枪，瞄准了这个生物的脑袋。  
刺耳的应急警报，耀眼的警示红黄灯，沐浴在纷乱光源下，白大褂变得色彩斑斓，面目凛然，持枪警戒的科学家。在他身后，钢门徐徐落下，将半夜惊醒，纷纷赶来的科研助手与保安们挡在了外面。  
他们相向而立。克劳德注意到，这个生物体比他想象得更为高大。健壮的身材带来的压迫感，致使他不得不仰头观察。诚然，这扇玻璃窗是特殊的军用玻璃，而里面也陈设了毒气机关，唯一一扇可供出入的门的权限只开放给了他本人，需要瞳孔与指纹的双重验证，但，只是一个照面而已，克劳德的直觉在疯狂预警。这不是人类，这不是历史上能出现的任意人种的祖先。这是个生物，一个不知道种族的陌生生物，而他，在与他——或者说是它，对峙着。  
他瞳孔紧缩，背后缓缓渗出了冷汗。  
眼前的美丽之物退开了两步。银发柔软地垂落，实验体缓慢地环顾四周，行动一开始有些滞涩，但很快便流利自如。克劳德高举枪支，手臂发麻，直到实验体慢慢退后，重新坐回了床上。  
克劳德喉间微紧。实验体并不害怕，也并无焦躁。也表露出了相当温和友善的倾向，并无攻击意图。  
它的举动并非毫无逻辑。双方目光相对时，实验体的瞳孔在放大。它在接收光源信息，它想看清克劳德。  
玻璃箱在设计时，供氧循环并不通过实验室内部，而且秉持层层负压的标准系统而建造，但依然设计了可供双方交流的扩音系统。克劳德一手持枪，另一手关闭警报，打开它。实验室骤然陷入死寂，他忽然听到了自己心脏砰砰跳动的声音，以及血液流淌过脑的响声。  
他紧张到了这种程度。  
“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”他指了指自己，确保每个音节字正腔圆。  
他在测试，实验体的听觉是否正常，是否具备基本的自我与他人的认知。一般来说，这出现在婴儿六个月大的时期。六个月后，婴儿将对镜中的自己做出反应。  
“克劳德……斯特莱夫。”  
不过转瞬，实验体重复了这个音节，十分标准。有基本学习模仿的能力。它的嗓音低沉，带着些许迟缓。这样的停顿，让它发出的音节显得颇为慎重，但微微上扬的语调，又让这个简单的重复略带玩味。  
它看着克劳德的脸，再次重复：“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”  
克劳德的枪口微微垂下。因为对方随即指了指自己，并说出了另一个音节。  
“萨菲罗斯。”  
克劳德重复了这个奇异的音节。  
“萨菲罗斯。”  
“萨菲罗斯。”对方为他纠正语调。仔细的，放慢的，诱哄一般的。  
“萨菲罗斯。”  
克劳德的心跳渐趋平缓。  
有自我认知。可以交流。

实验体有了名字。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——————  
> 是谁构筑了纯白的伊甸之园？  
> 谁为她奉上鲜红的智慧之果？  
> 是谁让巴别塔坍圮，  
> 又是谁令晨星坠落？  
> ——————

——————  
克劳德带着一些困倦地去餐厅取食物。  
这个“餐厅”并没有厨师。在纯白的，临时的，简陋的实验基地里，员工餐厅其实也是实验室改的。上下水保持流动，两台微波炉，两个水浴锅。吃的东西靠存粮和罐头，口感极差，面包像锯末，鱼虾靠腌制，幸而量管够。三个月，再怎么冗长的协商扯皮也应该有结果了吧？到时候，萨菲罗斯是走是留，是生是死，他的命运从此决定。克劳德会有发言权，但决定权有限，萨菲罗斯的出现与苏醒刮起一道前路莫测的飓风，他将改变世界。但那与克劳德，乃至这个临时监狱里其他的科研虾米又有什么关系？  
餐厅里零零散散坐了四五个人，正带着一言难尽的表情往嘴里一勺勺填吃的。克劳德水浴加热两个罐头，正站在锅前默默等待，人群中一个黑发女孩——克劳德记得她还是大学在读，叫让娜——立刻朝他招手：“博士，坐这里……和我们聊一聊他吧！”  
——让娜是生物系的学生，但也是一位艺术鉴赏爱好者。她可能是科研助手中对萨菲罗斯最好奇的一位。用她的话来说，海伦走入殿中，老人们肃然起敬，真正的美与弱小无关，反而令人敬畏。如果有近距离觑见美的机会，那付出性命都值。  
大家的目光都转向克劳德，好奇的，友善的，活泼的，带着些微催促的。克劳德不擅长拒绝别人强烈的意愿，拿着罐头坐过来，表情冷淡，不太友善地皱起眉：“你们今天的日志更新完了吗？”  
让娜同样皱起纤长的眉毛：“斯特莱夫博士，我们的日志空白一片，除了天气与日期，没什么值得动笔——所以需要更多实验体信息——萨菲罗斯？”她不熟练地试探着说出这个名字：“是这个名字吧？”身边有人点了点头，是另一个男孩，叫约书亚：“听说他学习能力超强，是真的吗？”  
克劳德无法否认这一点。让娜继续兴致勃勃地追问：“那真是不可思议……博士，你甚至在往他的房间里送纪录片！”  
萨菲罗斯的智慧出乎所有人的想象。在他苏醒后的第一天，他被抽了一管静脉血，拔了头发，观测了瞳孔，做了各种医学检查。结论是除了瞳孔形状奇怪以外，别的生理指标可谓人体完美的极限，不但没有他们常识意义上猜测的，沉睡再解冻时，液体结晶撑破细胞，致人死亡，或者突触神经元损伤，导致呆傻的糟糕后果，而且身体素质优秀到可以随时登上教科书，诠释何谓上帝用心造的人。DNA基因检测会略慢一些，样品要通过特殊渠道送到外界，才能和人类基因库做比较，并从进化树方向分析他的来源和族裔。采样工作由克劳德完成。坦白来说，当他戴上手套和口罩，穿好防护服，如临大敌，打开采血窗口时，他有一瞬间呼吸停滞，觉得自己的胳膊会随着探入的姿势而被萨菲罗斯一口咬掉……但事实证明这不过是错觉。穿刺是痛的，但萨菲罗斯很快理解了他的行为，并表现得安之若素。他们靠得很近。鲜红的血液流入采血管，一切非常顺利，克劳德盯着萨菲罗斯穿上拘束服，挽起袖子露出的一截皮肤光润的胳膊，采血管中汩汩流入的血液，再抬头看到了萨菲罗斯的脸。这不是他在实验室里日常操作面对的实验动物，白鼠，兔子，乃至猿猴。实验体几乎不像是男人该有的长睫毛低低垂着，含住了那双侵略性的碧眼。在那个瞬间，克劳德微妙地感到了不舍。他鬼使神差地轻轻问：“痛吗？”  
萨菲罗斯和他语言不通，他抬起双眼，疑惑地看向对面的克劳德。克劳德窘迫地挪开视线，他有些心虚——说不出为什么，可能是因为萨菲罗斯长得正在他的审美点上，也可能是因为对方太像个人又太温顺。昨夜他用枪指着对方的脑袋，那时确实内心警铃大作。但弦不可能一直紧绷着，现在克劳德就处于不应期。  
血样采满了。克劳德抽回手去，给采血管贴标签。但实验体在窗口关闭前，对他伸出了手。  
手臂即将探出，克劳德猛地提起了一口气，一下子将窗口合上，让萨菲罗斯被迫缩回手。克劳德迅速站起身来，离开玻璃窗两步，紧紧盯着实验体的一举一动，重新绷住了弦。  
——他想做什么？他是不是有攻击意图？  
但对方只是敲了敲玻璃窗，然后指了指胳膊上的针孔。在那里，一团本该浸润消毒的酒精棉落在了地上。克劳德没帮他按住，所以针孔现在缓缓地，还在继续向外渗血。  
克劳德忽然脸热了起来。他早就不该犯这种低级错误了。  
“对不起。”  
他不管对方能不能听懂，还是轻轻低低地说了一句道歉。斯特莱夫博士重新凑近，打开窗口。戴着层层手套的手指捏住酒精棉，按在了萨菲罗斯的胳膊上。  
对方静静凝视着他，瞳孔放大。

这样的事情在这天里反复出现了几次，多以斯特莱夫博士的风声鹤唳，惊弓之鸟为开头，以实验体的温柔顺从，体贴大度为结束。在不知不觉中，克劳德对萨菲罗斯的安全距离逐渐缩短，这非常好理解。虽然初印象那深暗而隐晦，怀疑而警惕的浊流依然在克劳德的心底翻涌，但在一个下午的采样检查后，他开始教萨菲罗斯通用语。  
这是对实验体智力有了基础判断后的选择。不会有人试图教猫狗说话，无论对方有多么可爱温顺。克劳德皱起眉头。教育学不是他专精的领域……他只能一切看着办。  
实验室其他人当然也知道斯特莱夫博士的计划。毕竟，博士竟然开始做幼儿园早教用的大小写字母表，他表现得像个初为人父的新手笨蛋！  
但克劳德做了。不但如此，和一日三餐的饮食一起送进萨菲罗斯的房间的，还有一块小黑板和无尘粉笔。星球通用语并非象形文字，也非更为难懂的意音，而是音素文字，相对来说，更易读写。这点让克劳德充满庆幸。  
他以两人的姓名为例，教实验体字母表的读写。Sephiroth，Cloud Strife……这两个名字并列在了一起。克劳德在第一节早教课程后，有些忐忑地看向实验体。他像是往美女雕像里吹入活气的皮格马利翁，屏息以待，期待着银发绿眼的美人降临人间的第一次呼吸欠伸。他会有怎样的反馈？  
萨菲罗斯低头在黑板上写下了一个崭新的，不属于这个星球的，也并非克劳德博士曾了解过任何的拼音单词，他将黑板对外展示。  
“Je-no-va。”  
克劳德有些疑惑地拼出它的发音。  
“Jenova。”  
这是什么意思？  
克劳德有些迷惑地看向玻璃窗后的萨菲罗斯，而对方只是在不断调校他的发音，直到得到满意的结果。  
Jenova。  
克劳德喉间咀嚼着这个音节。他后知后觉地意识到，第一节早教课得到了极其出色的反馈。萨菲罗斯不但理解了字母表的意义，而且举一反三，已经可以用通用语的发音体系，去诠释属于他的未知语言。  
总用时不过一个小时。  
这就像贸易的硬通货一样。在音素被引入沟通系统后，随之而来的更高维度的，语言，逻辑，思想，乃至文明大厦的构建，都有了依托的土壤和砖石。  
人类企图沟通神明，接近上帝，因而搭建巴别塔。但最初的最初，开端是一个模糊的，不解其意的单词。  
“Jenova。”克劳德再次重复了一遍，带着一些醺醺飘然的成就感。他沐浴在萨菲罗斯鼓励的目光中，嘴角也不由微微上翘。  
萨菲罗斯注视着他的笑颜，嘴角也跟着慢慢上扬。

“博士……博士？”  
让娜，和其他几个人都在关心地看着他。克劳德的蓝眼重新聚焦：“不好意思。”  
“是观察萨菲罗斯太累了吗？”“二十四小时陪伴，要注意休息啊。”“或者我们应该做个值班表？也让我近距离看看萨菲罗斯吧……”“让娜，不要给自己夹带私货！”“哦啦，只是随口一说而已……”  
冰天雪地中的密闭实验室，环境枯燥无聊，饮食惨绝人寰。工作简单乏味，甚至连网络都是奢侈品。  
这群年轻的研究员在写每日的工作日志，做完几乎微不足道的研究任务后，有大块时间可供浪费，于是打牌看杂书，在写进度表的黑板上涂涂画画，为各种小事叽叽喳喳，大惊小怪，面临一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事时，表现得比在外头更加的神经过敏。克劳德揉了揉眉心，他确实太累了。萨菲罗斯学得太快，几乎过目不忘，教师的压力就会指数增长。但萨菲罗斯同时非常省心……他又想到了萨菲罗斯的微笑。是那次他跟着克劳德学到的，他后来时时唇角上勾，看起来总是心情愉悦。他想起冰雪层下萨菲罗斯熟眠中的笑意。是梦境中才有的景象，是……  
克劳德嘴唇开合，随即猛然清醒。约书亚，让娜，波提雪莉……研究员们都在看着他，频频走神，精神无法集中的斯特莱夫博士。  
让娜疑惑问：“Jenova？那是什么？”  
——————  
“星球。”  
“食物。”  
音素的砖石构建词汇。词汇累积，以语法的钢筋架构长短句。然后，一砖一石，一墙一瓦。  
“你。”  
“你与我。”  
“实验室。”  
“书籍。”  
“……活着。”  
克劳德一向拙于表达。但当他面对萨菲罗斯时，他似乎多了许多描述的冲动，他在将一些事倾吐，在只有他两人在一起的纯白空间。  
他最近有些头疼，不太严重，一直在揉额头。萨菲罗斯坐在一层玻璃后，放下手中的书本。克劳德也放下手中的记录报告，轻轻说了一句“抱歉”，就着半杯水咽下一片白色的止痛药。  
实验体说：“没关系。”  
他随即陈述：“这是……‘疼痛’。”  
克劳德略点点头，静静地等待着神经抽痛发作的过去。他最近为萨菲罗斯消耗掉了太多心神。无论是近乎二十四小时的陪伴，监控，教学——或者是因为，实验室里最近的气氛。  
他上次开组会时，一进会议室，发觉黑板上多了一幅萨菲罗斯的肖像画。克劳德忍不住多看了两眼，研究员们发出会意打趣的笑声。让娜骄傲地举起手：“博士，怎么样？”  
非常简单的草稿，但形神毕肖，就是那张在媒体上公开展示的萨菲罗斯的正面照。克劳德收回目光，敲了敲桌面。这幅画有一双格外清晰的蛇瞳，论脸庞或许没那么细节，但眼睛像了个十成十。  
总得找些事情干。这不是不可以理解……他擦掉了黑板，然后投入正题。在擦黑板时，他看到右下角有个小小的，属于画家的签名。但旁边又签了一个单词。  
Jenova。  
他顿了一顿，微妙的凉意渗入手臂。  
这只是个开始。  
第二天，让娜再次在黑板上画了更清晰的人像。  
到了第四天，第五天时，那已经是让人不安的，巨细靡遗的画像，笔触灵动，煞费苦心。那个杰诺瓦的单词，也越写越大，几乎占满了小半个黑板。克劳德不喜欢批评人，但他也不得不劝阻这位年轻的女研究员。但让娜固执地说：“他真的很美，不是吗？”她有些哀恳而固执地看着克劳德：“博士，被关在这里，实在是无聊得发疯——我想，我总应该找一些事情干。”  
她的手指甲缝间沾满了粉笔的粉尘，簌簌而落。  
那一天克劳德隔着窗玻璃问实验体：“被关在这里……你会无聊吗。”  
他问出来时，内心有一些幽微的违和感。“无聊”。萨菲罗斯明白什么是无聊吗？  
但身穿拘禁衣，散垂着一头银发的美丽实验体慢悠悠说：“不，我觉得很有意义——陪伴你。”  
主谓宾的组合累加。通用语法并不难，单词也很简单。克劳德内心一动。萨菲罗斯说通用语时，慢而矜持，音调低沉，听起来意蕴分外多情。  
克劳德想起另一个问题。他之前曾经教过萨菲罗斯，“孤独”。他解释过，孤独，就是一个人。  
但是萨菲罗斯当时反问，为什么一个人就会孤独？  
克劳德停顿了一会儿。确实，他缺少朋友，抗拒亲密。但同时，他最清楚地知道，他有多期待能躲避孤独。情感是微妙而复杂的，生理上的化学物质的分泌，与潜意识密不可分。这样反复无常的心境，这种幽微柔软的抗拒与迎合。孤独。当他与萨菲罗斯交流时，他不再只是一个人，那么，这种感觉是否可以驱散一些？  
他在怀疑自己的感受……如同靠近光源，又感受到灼烫而不得不缩回的手掌。纯白的实验室，静悄悄的，他与实验体同处一室。  
他说：“也许这就是……陪伴的意义？”  
他的手指指向新词。“陪伴”。  
词根下同源词是“伴侣”。  
萨菲罗斯看着这个单词，露出微笑。

那天晚上，克劳德睡得并不好。  
他听到了梦中虚幻的呼声，萨菲罗斯在亲密地对他说一些听不懂的语言。他知道，那是与“杰诺瓦”那个词类似的语言体系。他不可能会理解，但萨菲罗斯一直在说着，嘴唇开合，嘴角上扬。他听到了冰雪中的风声，然后，他忽然惊醒，满身冷汗。  
太阳穴在突突跳动，脑袋里像是被拉动了惊弦一般的疼痛。门被轻轻叩响。  
克劳德翻身而起。  
门外有急促的呼吸声……步履沉重徘徊，杂乱无章，然后在门口停住，过了一会儿，又重新拖着脚步，远离再靠近。  
克劳德的心脏怦怦乱跳。  
是女人微弱的喘息声，最终在门口停住……叩门，敲门声越来越急促，越来越快，到了最后，几乎是不顾一切地砸起了门。  
克劳德猛然拉开门。  
警报只适用于实验体外逃。而现在，实验体被惊醒了。他正在玻璃后，眼睛幽幽闪着莹绿的光芒，银发莹洁，在幽蓝色的应急灯中美如明月。

哪边，到底是哪边才更安全？

让娜穿着睡衣，面色苍白，双眼无神地站在门口，她是在梦游。  
最好不要惊醒她。克劳德轻轻地拍抚着女研究员的肩膀，想送她回去睡觉。  
可就是在这瞬间，在克劳德即将离开实验室的刹那，他听到身后传来了另一声指节叩叩的响动。  
而伴随着这一声响，让娜猛然睁开了双眼。她的眼中，毫无保留地映出了萨菲罗斯的容貌。  
很难形容随后的一声惊叫。让娜挣开了克劳德的手掌，她的脸上，狂喜与震惊，沉醉与恐惧连番交织，令她高举双手，念诵出了那个名字。  
“萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯！”  
第二天清晨，神秘不安的气氛在实验室内流窜。  
有一位女研究员被关了禁闭。她实在不想再关在实验室里，昨晚竟然深夜出逃。然而冰原环境恶劣，她在凌晨又走了回来，怀抱着一块石板。她好像遭遇了什么奇怪的东西……  
总之，让娜疯了。  
——————  
克劳德去探望让娜。对方坐在临时开辟的房间里。纯白的房间。  
那块石板上写满了他看不懂的文字——不，或许连文字都不算，而只能说是许多交错的阴影，如混乱的秩序。克劳德觉得眼熟，但他实在无法解读。  
他昨晚做了一个噩梦，醒来时，什么都记不清了……萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯安抚他睡着了。  
让娜快活亲切地看着他，轻声说：“博士，你真幸运。”  
那块石板来自发现实验体的冰原。而多余的，让娜也想不起来了。只是她在克劳德临走前，要了粉笔，油性笔，她还想继续画画。

“这是什么？”  
克劳德认不出这是什么。他拿给萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯看完后说，这是“杰诺瓦”的语言。但是因为他的通用语还很差，很难描述这是什么，只能不断交流，让克劳德自己学会破译。  
“但是，这是情书。”  
萨菲罗斯微笑着总结，他看向了克劳德。  
克劳德心中忽然一跳。  
——————


	3. Chapter 3

—————

患者心率血氧正常，有冻伤症状，轻微雪盲。能表达基本诉求，沟通正常。注射镇定剂后陷入熟眠，动眼明显。熟睡时呓语重复“萨菲罗斯”“杰诺瓦”，直至惊醒。  
需要去问萨菲罗斯（划掉，改为“实验体”），杰诺瓦（划掉，改为“那个单词”）的意义。  
——————  
克劳德将笔记本合上，他有片刻的恍惚。下一秒，他已经被其他研究员包围。约书亚，波提雪莉，还有其他的几个年轻人，他们惴惴不安地看着克劳德。约书亚问：“博士，你觉得怎么样？”  
克劳德沉默片刻，还是勉强道：“不好意思，请重复一遍，我刚才……没有听清。”  
年轻人们面面相觑。约书亚是个高个儿男孩，波提雪莉则是让娜的室友。他们语气轻柔，但不失坚决：“博士，我们刚才在讨论，让娜需要照顾……您不能这么劳累，两头兼顾，让我们无事可干。”  
“她到底怎么样了？”

这是事实，不安的气氛在年轻人中弥漫扩大。但是，克劳德回想起刚才看到的让娜：她双眼布满血丝，双手扭绞，神经质地对着白墙格格发笑。墙上，一副前所未有的，伟丽端正的萨菲罗斯的画像正在起稿。让娜在画像草稿前频频徘徊凝顾，皱眉苦思，将指头咬得鲜血淋漓，顺带着把粉笔粉尘都吞了下去。她说：“博士，您看到了吗？您也会心醉神迷，不是吗？”  
克劳德喉咙间发苦。让娜喋喋不休：“啊，您是幸运之人！您见到了他！您知道杰诺……”  
“不要再说了……”  
“博士，不要抗拒，”让娜亲切地想去挽起他的胳膊，让他能更近距离地欣赏这未完成的，铺满整个墙面的画像。克劳德躲开她，让娜不以为忤，反而笑意盈盈地瞧着他：“您正在接近他，接近一个永恒！”  
萨菲罗斯的蛇瞳被以鲜血描绘，含着笑意，居高临下地俯视着金发青年。克劳德的额头因为疼痛抽搐。感觉像是有什么东西在他的脑浆里钻搅，虫子，蛇，或者别的，总之，啃噬吞咽，羽化成蝶。  
太阳穴突突跳动。

杰诺瓦。  
杰诺瓦。  
杰诺瓦杰诺瓦杰诺瓦杰诺瓦杰诺瓦杰诺瓦杰诺瓦杰诺瓦——  
——————

那些朝气蓬勃的年轻人啊，克劳德还记得他们刚来极北冰原时的模样。约书亚个子高，但性格害羞，总是悄悄偷看让娜，他们都说，这会是未来的一对儿；让娜在四处拍照，这是她第一次出这样的远门，看什么都很好奇，说很后悔没有带画笔前来，她想写生；波提雪莉剪短了头发，为了更利落地干活……还有还有更多的学生们。克劳德出生于一个小山村，他小时候因为身板瘦小与生父不明，被村中人排挤，他总是远远地站在人群外面。唯一走出小山村的办法是读书，所幸他的母亲支持他，为他遮风挡雨，而克劳德虽然沉默少言，但确实有读书的天赋。他遇到了一些朋友，也遇到了这些晚辈，他们活泼热烈，不为他的慢热而远离，反而围绕着他，像一团团一簇簇的温暖火苗……现在孩子们再次远离了他，又在悄悄窥视着他。波提雪莉想站起来，被别人按住了，约书亚声音发颤，带着哭腔：“博士不想让人靠近……”  
斯特莱夫博士的精神状况不对。现在，这是年轻研究员们的共识。在提到让娜时，美貌的年轻科学家陷入恍惚，碧蓝双眼中充塞痛苦，身躯摇摇欲坠，神经质地抓住了约书亚的衣袖再放开。他在呢喃着什么，然后再猛然咬住嘴唇。约书亚想凑近去听，可斯特莱夫博士猛然从噩梦中苏醒，他的嘴唇上多了一道血痕，像是苦修士为困住自己而设的镣铐与枷锁：“不要再听我说话——不要去见她！”  
他自愿投身于洁白的牢笼里，现在也坐在离年轻人们最远的地方……他像一尊低垂双目的石像。组会已经取消，他出现在餐厅里只是为了取走最基本的食物。不过几天而已，他颧骨凸出，忧郁的阴影如面纱一般笼罩在这张秀美的脸上。

“杰诺瓦。”  
“杰诺瓦。”  
“杰诺瓦。”  
克劳德的动作猛然僵硬。  
他不可置信地看向那群年轻的研究员们。  
他们围坐在一起。不知道是谁起头，但总之，低声的，重复不断的诵念声，此起彼伏地响起。一开始音调低沉含糊，但很快，逐渐高亢激扬。那整齐一致的诵念声，像是次第传染的瘟疫，未知邪神的神谕，他们在召唤着什么，又在歌颂着什么？他们整齐划一地转过脖子，而身躯毫无弹动扭转。七八张年轻丰润的可爱脸庞带着一模一样的微笑，一起看向了克劳德。约书亚本来背对着克劳德，那颈椎扭转得几乎听到了咔咔咔的声响，而他的微笑弧度，竟然如出一辙。  
椅子被踢翻了，发出巨大的声响，克劳德牙齿格格打战，踉跄着站起身，那些视线随着他的举动而移动，杰诺瓦，杰诺瓦，杰诺瓦！  
喉咙间像是有一团东西要蠕动吐出，克劳德不知道自己怎么能爆发出这样变调了的近乎惨叫的声音：“你们，你们，快逃！”  
“博士！醒一醒！”  
克劳德在研究员们的包围中苏醒。他们一个个面目含忧，约书亚给他倒了一杯热水。波提雪莉拿定了主意，用毋庸置疑的口吻说：“您身体太差了，真的需要休息……我和约书亚会照顾让娜，萨菲罗斯那边，我们轮换值班。”  
他们看上去是如此正常，满脸关切，只有克劳德脸色煞白，冷汗涔涔。一双碧蓝的眼睛逡巡着，寻找着半空中不可知的某个对象。克劳德在听到萨菲罗斯的姓名时猛然抽搐了一下：“不要提他——不要提那个词！”  
研究员们面面相觑。最后，约书亚试探地问：“博士，你说的是……哪个词？”  
克劳德睁大眼睛。其他年轻人纷纷困惑摇头。有人问：“是，杰诺瓦吗？”  
这个词的发音极其标准。一般来说，除非播音员，不然极少有人能字正腔圆，毫无连音含糊——这听上去有点说不出的古怪，像是平白无故地在日常对话里，剪辑拼贴上去一个通用语听力单词一样。  
克劳德机械地点头，如坠冰窟。  
“斯特莱夫博士，这……”波提雪莉迟疑了一下：“您刚才进餐厅后，就一个人坐在那里，一直重复这个词啊。”  
她唇齿间吐出了这三个音节，非常标准：“Je-no-va。就是这样，一直在重复。我们放心不下你，才过来看你……”  
“这不可能！”  
“不，博士，这是真的。”孩子们齐齐作证。他们带着戒惧的，刻板了的微笑：“你刚才一直在说，反复不断地说……我们都听见了。”  
“这不可能……”  
“博士，你……你一直不对劲。你关着萨菲罗斯，不让我们看，我们也没意见……你又不让我们探望让娜，你最近一直说些稀奇古怪的话，你……”  
波提雪莉抿住嘴唇，她的未尽之意，以她的神态尽情流露，让克劳德如受重重一击，面色苍白。“杰诺瓦，杰诺瓦。你看，博士，这个词我们说了，什么事情都没发生，它没什么魔力……让娜，你说让娜疯了，她真的疯了吗？”  
克劳德步步后退，捂住额角。约书亚，波提雪莉，还有其他的年轻的声音在七嘴八舌地质疑他，长久的密闭空间中的一次波纹散乱的爆发一般，浪潮席卷了克劳德的全身：“博士，你真的需要休息，你不该再在这里，你的幻想……”  
“而且，你不是将杰诺瓦的报告送出去了吗？我们不过是等待指令而已……博士，你是不是自作主张？”  
“博士，你疯了！”  
世界在克劳德眼前溃灭崩乱，带上了眩晕的乱彩。研究员们提出的任何建议——让他休息，让他离开萨菲罗斯，换人去照顾让娜，让他离开实验室，都被他全数否决，狂乱地拒绝。他知道自己在那些孩子们心中已经成了什么形象——他看到了他们的眼神。他们在害怕，在恐慌——纯白的实验室里，已经关出了第二个疯子！  
是他真的疯了吗？克劳德抱住膝盖，浑浑噩噩。现在他又坐在玻璃窗前了。眼前银光闪烁，正如当日冰洞中的美景，萨菲罗斯陪他坐在了玻璃前。他眼前只有萨菲罗斯幽绿的，形状极美的双目。  
萨菲罗斯合起书本：“你看上去很痛苦，为什么？”  
“因为……”克劳德与他视线相对。萨菲罗斯的眼睛，像他幻想中的那样流光溢彩。若非蛇瞳过于异人，萨菲罗斯正是他所能梦想到的人类极致之美：“告诉我，杰诺瓦，是什么意思？”  
而萨菲罗斯回以一笑：“你会为知道而高兴吗？”  
克劳德在这双幽深的绿瞳里恍恍惚惚。他想……他点了点头。  
“杰诺瓦是种族名。”得到的答案意外的简单朴素。萨菲罗斯隔着玻璃，在克劳德的嘴唇上轻轻一点：“你是第一个说出它的人——用通用语。”  
“斯特莱夫博士，你注定与众不同。”  
“与众不同？”  
克劳德忽然发觉，萨菲罗斯的语言表达和沟通，已经完全没有障碍。他看上去温柔体贴，彬彬有礼。  
他像……他食用了智慧之果。或者说，神走出伊甸园，成为人。  
萨菲罗斯手中是一本薄薄的书，他阅读它，并且持重而缓慢地将书中的语句念诵：“如果你说下午四点来，那么，我会在下午三点就感到幸福——很有意思的故事。”  
克劳德惨淡地凝视着他：“你懂什么是幸福吗？”  
“那是与你在一起的感受。”  
“书中说它是爱，斯特莱夫博士。你心中的爱，又是什么样的？”  
这双眼睛令人心惊肉跳，实验体循循善诱：“我想，这点我们共通。爱是永恒的陪伴，是持久的理解，是融为一体的冲动与思念。克劳德·斯特莱夫，你下意识地想来见我，你在爱我。”  
那只手贴在了玻璃上。掌纹清晰，克劳德为他诱惑，缓缓地将手也贴了上去。不知是不是他的错觉，这人体的温度缓缓传来，让他心神安定，恐慌与不安消弭无形，他缓缓吐出一口长气。  
他确实许久不曾与人接触。在怀疑与迷乱的漩涡外，他在萨菲罗斯这里得到了久违的宁静。  
这是爱吗？  
萨菲罗斯怜爱地看着他，柔声细语：“你刚才很不舒服，现在好一些了吗？”  
“在我这里好好休息吧。你不用担心太多。”  
他的手掌隔着玻璃轻轻抚摸过克劳德的脸颊，男人喉间的声音，已近乎情人温存，呢喃细语。  
“我想摸一摸你的头发……既然我们相爱，我想更多的碰触你。乖孩子，来，打开门吧。”  
这扇玻璃需要指纹与瞳孔的双重解锁。  
打开它。  
打开它。  
打开它。  
手指已经按在了锁上。  
不！  
——————  
他已经很久不是孤身一人了，但此刻便是。克劳德急匆匆地走在纯白的长廊上。他带着一叠厚厚的报告，但另一只手上，则握着一小罐罐头。  
他知道，那些研究员们躲在门后，正悄悄看着他，他们在看一个怪物。但或许，清醒的人在怪物中，他自然会怀疑自己才是特异的那一个。  
他面对萨菲罗斯时，露出了微笑。  
克劳德不常微笑，他的脸庞瓷白，眼眸碧蓝，头发淡金。这样的发色与眼睛，让人第一印象是阳光一般灿烂容貌，或者是北欧一样的冰川美景。但克劳德两者都不是。他淡色的嘴唇总是紧抿着，蓝色的眼睛里时常会浮现出一种脆弱与忧郁的神色。“克劳德，高兴起来吧。”他不无怀念地想起了隔壁专业的好友爱丽丝的温柔鼓励。还有扎克斯，巴雷特，蒂法……他们的面庞在他眼前一一浮现，有人开朗热情，有人直爽豪迈，还有人温柔体贴……他们是阳光。克劳德是云朵，因阳光而镶上金边。克劳德关上了门，并且锁住。他的笑容幅度不太大，只是轻微而已，但，这是玫瑰色的锁，在这纯白的空间中分外惊艳。  
“萨菲罗斯，”他凑近了玻璃窗：“刚才我逃走了……对不起。”  
“哦？”  
“这是赔礼，”克劳德将罐头打开，附上面包，送了过去：“花生酱，我好不容易找到它，是甜的。”  
他注视着萨菲罗斯吃下它，然后翻开报告：“刚才，你最后一份体检报告的结果出来了。”  
“是基因检测。对比了你的DNA与人类的DNA的相似度，并试图寻找你真正的种族，祖先，与后裔。”  
“重合率99.99999％。之前我一直在怀疑你。”  
他语速是出乎寻常的快，眼睛也闪闪发光：“你的人种与血缘都有迹可循，毫无异常。”  
“萨菲罗斯，你是个正常的人类。基因报告证明了这一点。”  
萨菲罗斯对他的结论只发出了轻微的一声语气叹词，好像他早知如此，毫不意外。  
“基于这份报告，米德加研究所力排众议，想将你释放出来，让你回归正常社会——在此之前，当然，会对你做社会化培训，让你更好的了解这个世界，让你拥有合法公民的身份。到那时，你除了接受定期检查以外，会获得自由……这就是他们做了两个月的讨论后的决策。你高兴吗？”  
他一反往常的话多。萨菲罗斯注视着这双蓝眼睛，慢慢回复道：“但，你并不为我高兴。”  
克劳德将报告翻到了最后的结论，对着它看了一会儿，然后，他坐了下来。  
“花生酱的味道很好，是吗。”  
“DNA是人体终极的密码。萨菲罗斯。如果基因注定你金发，发质硬，蓝眼睛，花生严重过敏，那你就绝对不会银发，绿眼，而且能吃得下花生酱。”  
“萨菲罗斯，人类还不能完全破译这串密码。这不是我擅长的领域，但，我做过消费级的基因检测，我知道自己……的特征基因。”  
“你的基因，和我一模一样。”  
他将手从窗口处伸入，放在萨菲罗斯眼前：“你敢让我吃一口花生酱，看看我是怎么窒息至死的吗？”  
萨菲罗斯看着他，露出笑容。在这一刻，克劳德的脑子忽然清楚了许多，像是一张混沌不清的幕布被骤然掀开。头痛依旧，但是，有些事实水淋淋地骤然出现在他的脑海。他想起了之前被刻意遗忘的事，让娜的那个夜晚，还有，被实验室所有的人都忘掉了的监控录像。该死，他们怎么会忘掉这个？  
他没有疯。他所见的，就是真实。  
萨菲罗斯握住他的手，在他的手背上轻轻一吻。克劳德猛然缩回了手。微凉的触感还停留在皮肤上，美貌的科学家难以自控地，声音嘶哑地逼问道：“萨菲罗斯，你到底是什么东西？为什么你会是人形？”  
而萨菲罗斯对他的疑问付之一笑。伴随着他站起身的动作，实验室门外忽然传来了骚动，猛烈的撞击声，他们在用指甲，用牙齿，用身体，用能找到的一切刀具，去撬开这扇门。警报声轰然炸响，枪弹扫射的声音，保安也已沦陷了，实验室陷入了疯狂。就像让娜当初，就像是……  
克劳德瞳孔遽缩如针，那些声音，整齐一致地在高喊着“萨菲罗斯”！  
而男人的嗓音优雅，低沉，舒缓，像是大提琴的余韵。  
“克劳德，我为你的清醒赞叹，也为你的清醒而哀怜。  
到底是神在造人，还是人在造神？  
是我如同你的梦想，还是你的憧憬令我现形？”


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

——起初，宇宙是一团混沌，是“虚无”，无“名”无“实”，是没有任何实体与定义存在的，空间与时间的奇点。  
钢门被枪弹扫破了。一张张嘴唇热烈地高咏着萨菲罗斯的名字，一双双手从破损的墙壁与门间伸出来，一双双充溢着狂热与迷醉的眼睛在五彩斑斓的警报光中炽热夺目。信徒为解救被囚禁的神祇，爆发出寻常人难以想象的力量。他们争先恐后地推，拽，拉，撞，直至那扇门的锁闸轰然碎裂。  
——随即，“名”与“实”一同出现。概念与实体，没有先后高下之分。并非是有了观察者，才有了“概念”。而是本来就有一个种族，存在的方式就是“概念”。  
其名为杰诺瓦。  
克劳德的头被用力掼在了地上。他在眩晕中，被按压着制住一切挣扎，被拖拽往囚禁神祇的锁闸旁。他意识到了什么，喉间痛楚地啸叫出那些年轻人的名字。但他听到的回应只有无穷无尽的，难以言喻的赞颂，年轻的男女们持久不断的高喊声，如酒神的祭典一般混乱疯狂。  
杰诺瓦。杰诺瓦。杰诺瓦。  
萨菲罗斯！萨菲罗斯！萨菲罗斯！  
——神祇本无形貌，没有性别，没有实体。祂可以是任何形态。祂正是这样的“概念”。祂为统治而降临世间，显化应身万千。  
杰诺瓦作为概念的种族，当思维中存在其“名”，即代表着感染。想起它，说出它，交流它，被他人听到并铭记的一瞬间，即完成传播。  
并非是萨菲罗斯恰好如克劳德的梦中情人，而是克劳德在见到名为“萨菲罗斯”的物种的第一刻起，作为这个星球上第一个见到杰诺瓦的智慧生物体，他的憧憬便决定了萨菲罗斯的人形外貌。杰诺瓦是概念种族，也是注定成为神明的种族，在那个瞬间，因为只有克劳德在场，杰诺瓦便将他的基因全数复制。但至于外貌与智慧，则反映出克劳德内心的隐秘渴求，并加以强化，穷极人类的想象，至美难言。  
克劳德紧紧闭上双眼。他的手指被强迫性地按在了锁上，还需要他的瞳孔验证。金发碧眼的青年白大褂上沾了血迹——可这些血液的主人已经沦为邪物的狂信徒，完全感觉不到痛苦。萨菲罗斯走了过去，隔着玻璃居高临下，低声轻语：“博士，我本来想让你主动为我开锁。”  
淡色的嘴唇颤抖着，克劳德的手指被死死地按在指纹锁上，被挤压到变形发白。他紧紧闭着眼睛，睫毛抖动：“那你注定失望了。”  
“你拒绝了。为什么？你明明已经想这么做。”  
这张脸离萨菲罗斯近在咫尺，苍白秀丽，睫毛垂落，打下深重的两扇阴影。他没有回答萨菲罗斯的话，对方遗憾地摇了摇头。然后，克劳德听到了一声不像是人能发出的尖叫声，气管格格的声响，和一阵阵诡秘疯狂的笑声。他猛然睁开眼，约书亚带着微笑撕开了自己的喉咙，动脉血喷溅而出，扫上天花板，纯白的实验室里下了一场血雨，淋得所有人满头满脸。  
他睁大的蓝眼睛真是迷人，即使眼神空洞，也无损丝毫魅力。  
瞳孔检验通过了。  
门闸打开，萨菲罗斯从容地走了出来。  
克劳德牙齿间发出格格的声响。他还是被人按得动弹不得，但他也已失去了反抗的意向，直到萨菲罗斯俯身抬起他的下巴。  
他们的嘴唇相贴了。金发青年的嘴唇柔软而冰凉，微微发抖，像个人偶一样地承受着一切。  
眼前的一切太像个噩梦，萨菲罗斯在信徒的包围中亲吻着他。这是萨菲罗斯的第一个吻——他原本的形态，并没有嘴唇，也并没有“吻”这个概念。所以他尝试得认真，带着初学者的郑重其事。嘴唇厮磨后，舌尖探入，扫荡过齿列，舔舐着克劳德的舌苔。克劳德被吻到气息不继，渐渐回过神来。瞳孔近在咫尺，幽绿如深渊，冰冷的媚色如蛇。他想后退，却被一双双力气大到出奇的手臂钳制得动弹不得。  
然后，萨菲罗斯开始解开他的衣服。  
鸡皮疙瘩爬上了克劳德的脊背，他从过分恐惧的僵硬麻木中清醒一分，然后发觉现在的情况坏到了什么程度。约书亚的尸体还倒在地上，信徒们制住了他所有的挣扎，他们带着整齐划一的，当初在餐厅里的那个微笑，将他的双臂平铺展开，将他的双腿大大分开，将他的小腹抬起，摆出任意享用的姿势，由着神祇降临，来尝试，体验，并享用他的祭品，他的爱人。  
那一双双迷醉的，疯狂的眼睛，灼灼地看着即将要发生的一切，看着萨菲罗斯吻住克劳德的脖颈，如蛇缠颈，高领衬衫被哗地一下撕开，露出胸膛和一部分小腹。克劳德终于意识到了接下来会发生什么，猛然挣扎起来——这次是几乎要折断了翅膀一样的挣扎。小腿挣踹，双臂挥舞，大睁的蓝色双眼里不自觉涌出了泪水，面庞因为惊惧与羞耻，涨得通红。他被用力按住了手臂，然后腰间皮带也松开了，侧过头去，正与另一个女孩——是波提雪莉吗？他已经慌张到看不清她的脸了——的双眼对了个正着。那个女孩鼓励地，带着祝贺的眼神与唇角的微笑让他爆发出一声尖叫，像瑟瑟发抖的雏鸟，拼命地试图缩起身体，又被无数只手逼迫着展开，像一团皱巴巴的纸，被活生生地强行摊平。他听到了自己胳膊里的一声脆响，有人活脱脱地将他的手肘给拽脱了臼，疼痛像电流一样，猛烈地刺激他的身体，让克劳德抽搐了一下，但他已经无暇顾及，他只是语无伦次，大声哭泣：“不要看……不要看！”  
被人群束缚，泪水满颊的金发青年美得不可思议。他纤细紧实的腰部被迫弯出供人享用的弧度，像一张反背过去的弓，大腿柔嫩的皮肤若隐若现，一边手臂不自然地垂落，他在崩溃的边缘岌岌可危。萨菲罗斯的呼吸萦绕在他的耳边，温柔得像是天使之吻：“不想被他们看吗？”  
这一刻克劳德全心依赖他。他第一次这么完全的，彻底的，向萨菲罗斯展开他的身体，又是这么不顾一切地将自己奉上，并给出热切的需求与点头允诺。得到了爱人正向反馈的萨菲罗斯与他交换了一个沉醉的吻，爱怜地从信徒的手中接过了衣衫不整的克劳德，将他护在怀里。随即，狂信徒们四散而开。有人反复撞击玻璃墙，直到脑浆迸裂，留下一道红红白白的痕迹。有人带着含混的微笑，吞枪自尽，脑袋炸成一团血肉之花，有人用门破后的钢铁碎片插入心脏，插入腹部，插入一切致命的地方，还有两人搂抱在一起，互相啃咬颈椎与气管，再双双倒地。这个实验室已经不复纯白，每一寸都是血肉，尸体们匍匐一地。最后一个人倒下，与克劳德依然面目相对，依然是那双祝贺的，含着笑意的眼神……  
“现在，没人看了。”萨菲罗斯说。  
克劳德完全放弃了挣扎，呆呆的坐在他的怀里。  
他为什么要清醒？  
萨菲罗斯抚摸过克劳德裸露在外的胳膊：“他们弄伤了你，”他吻过软垂而下的胳膊，又是轻轻一响，胳膊被装好了。然后，肩膀处咔哒一声。更大的剧痛覆盖了之前的痛苦，克劳德脸色煞白，徒劳地，无力地战栗着，衣角被血液浸透，逐渐变沉。  
萨菲罗斯带着笑意，重新吻上他。这个吻已经十分熟练，侵略与占有的意味十足。  
“只有我才能赋予你疼痛，克劳德。”  
他的微笑幽微神秘。他用克劳德软垂下来，因疼痛而无力抽搐的手指抚摸上了自己的性器官。  
“感受到了吗，克劳德，这是否就是人类的‘性欲’？”  
克劳德掌下的器官，是半勃起状态。长度可观，热度烫人。金发青年的身躯猛然弹动一下，被按回原处。银发密密地垂落，克劳德的肩膀又重新被装了回去，疼痛在消褪。他惊骇地发觉，他的身体出现了一些微妙的改变。  
奇异的共振发生了。  
“我们继续。”  
尚有余温的血肉，像是另一张柔软的床铺。克劳德睁大眼睛，天花板上，还有喷溅的血液，一滴滴地流下，凝固，氧化，发黑。  
男人的性器官撞入他的身体。那滴血如灼灼的烈焰，烫在克劳德的视网膜上，也同时烧断了克劳德脑中的神经。  
他主动伸出胳膊，紧紧地抱住萨菲罗斯，绞紧身体，尽情感受着内壁被摩擦后，像电流一样充沛的，冲刷过每一根神经末梢的快感。那放恣的，不顾一切的混沌迎合，让这场交合退化成了纯粹的肉体碰撞，野兽交欢。  
他在血泊中尽情舒展，纵情呻吟。  
眼眶疼痛，头脑木然。

——————

位于极北之地的实验室，联系不上了。  
斯特莱夫博士处于失联状态。让世界迷醉的，萨菲罗斯的微笑自然也不会有新的可供流传的视频。  
这说起来十分玄妙。世界曾为他的美貌疯狂——但世间不缺美人，而众所周知，再爆炸性的新闻，也不可能霸占新闻头条一个月之久。在那张沉睡美人的照片之后，银发美人曾短暂的从大众新闻的头版头条上消失，只留下科技版的持续跟进报道：实验室建立，“睡美人”将在极北之地停留，等待下一步的决策……米德加大学在试图唤醒他，虽然概率极微，但总是念想……斯特莱夫博士（网上为他的年轻貌美讨论了很久，十分羡慕作为博士的克劳德的发量）负责进一步挖掘冻土，寻找证据，可以期待他后续接受采访……林林总总，有心的人可以追踪，但已经不是世界性的热点。  
而这一切在一个半月后忽然发生了改变。一段短视频，被神罗公司的宝条博士发在了他的博客中。  
“萨菲罗斯。”  
“Jenova。”  
那是很早期时的协定。克劳德需要持续不断地向上提供记录和资料。这些短视频标注了绝密，但对迟迟得不到进展的宝条博士来说，它们是拿来左右舆论的绝好素材，或者，做出这个决定的，也许已经不再是宝条博士。  
历史进程会为一些细小的事情改变。每个人都是灾厄的起因，是那个微不足道，但致命的链条一环。  
极度的美丽，温柔，无害，和过分冰冷的玻璃窗。纯白的实验室，以及对面科学家冷漠的表情和观测。社交网络为之迷醉疯狂。我们可以研究他，检测他，让他学习，但是我们怎么能让他一直住在玻璃里，像个实验动物？  
到处都在讨论着，咀嚼着，重复着，传播着这两个单词。  
杰诺瓦。杰诺瓦。杰诺瓦。  
萨菲罗斯！萨菲罗斯！萨菲罗斯！  
世界疯了。  
——————

“想了解一下外面变成什么样了吗？”  
现在，坐在囚笼里的已经变成了克劳德。金发碧眼的美貌青年，清醒的时光并不多，大部分时间都是昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，碧蓝的双眼半睁着，看着纯白的天花板。萨菲罗斯为他做饭，将有限的食物处理得精致可口一些，然后，一勺勺地给他喂下。  
怀里的青年并不抗拒，只是偶尔发出一些轻细的，柔软的，寓意不明的单词。在那天过后，克劳德永久地切断了实验室对外的一切联络，也在同时，落下了实验室的锁钥——所有的，对外对内的。如果说这座实验室本来已经是个荒凉的孤岛，那么现在，它已经再也没有了与外界交流的可能，真正成了一座坟墓。克劳德想与萨菲罗斯死在一起，这个事实让萨菲罗斯很高兴。  
但他还是更喜欢克劳德所有挣扎的模样。那时候，青年会暴露出更为真实柔软的一面。无论是精神意义上，清醒与怀疑的拉锯，柔软与坚硬的混合——他现在不再操纵克劳德的意识，也不再磨削他的记忆，玩弄他的脑子，正是为这份欣赏时的愉悦；或者是床上的抗拒与迎合，痛楚与欣快。人类的性行为美妙之处，不止在于激素的分泌。或许也在这种掌控与看克劳德被迫暴露所有情绪，向他求饶时的满足。为此，更多的做一些事，更多的，让克劳德为他而牵动心神，让克劳德满心里都是他一个人，让克劳德永远的，只看着他，只属于他，成为他的一切——  
这或许就是人类之爱。是情绪的熬煮，是思念的烧灼，是永恒不断的关注，是折磨，也是放纵。  
萨菲罗斯看到克劳德的眼眸动了一动。  
即使是决定死在这里，也依然向往着那个人类社会吗？  
“博士，你的自我放逐并无意义，”萨菲罗斯坐在他身边，然后熟练地将他搂进怀中，青年温顺得像一个大号的人偶娃娃，萨菲罗斯为他梳理金发，娓娓讲述：“你以为，只有你能看得出报告的矛盾之处？”  
——米德加研究所不是力排众议，而是众望所归。  
研究所早就沦陷了。  
克劳德的眼神猛然聚焦，瞳孔缩小如针。  
他再次挣扎痛苦。多么美丽，多么令人心醉神迷。  
上一次这样，还是他们收殓尸体的时候。  
那间实验室涂满了狂信徒的血肉。克劳德一步步地拖拽起尸体，将他们尽量体面地排在一起，动作迟缓而坚定。没有棺材，也不能点明火，只能安置在那个玻璃囚笼里，彻底封闭。  
让娜和约书亚几乎同时死去。她在囚禁自己的房间，或者说画室里，用笔刺穿了咽喉。  
萨菲罗斯旁观着这一切。他看到克劳德默默地将他们安排躺在一起，再一个个抚下他们的眼皮。他沉默而哀婉。  
是他传播了这一切的悲剧。  
“并不是。”萨菲罗斯否定了他。克劳德的头颅为负罪感压得沉甸甸，闻言也并不抬头，萨菲罗斯告诉他：“是那个研究员违背了你的禁令，去探望她。”  
约书亚悄悄地去照顾让娜，安慰她，试图让她好起来。克劳德当时心神混乱，不曾注意。但后果是，约书亚从让娜那里知道了杰诺瓦。  
他被感染，并将这个词传播了出去。  
“所以，你的负疚并无必要，克劳德。”  
克劳德猛然抬起了头，他的蓝眼睛燃烧起了怒火。  
“你这个混蛋！”  
“那是因为他……爱她！”  
这样的抗争并不会带来什么好的结果。  
克劳德在一次次地被唤醒情绪。  
他会被摧折，会被打击，会被告知一切并无意义，他的努力不过徒劳。  
但克劳德依然会站起身来，去持续做一些微不足道的努力。  
柔韧脆弱而不会真正被摧毁。萨菲罗斯为他……  
心醉神迷。  
——最后，神祇降临人间，遇到了他的爱人，并将她视为自己的夏娃。夏娃品尝了鲜红的智慧之果，她将繁衍后代，自此不绝。洁白的伊甸园打开后，一个从未见过的新世界出现在她的面前。  
那块封存的石板被克劳德取了出来。这是萨菲罗斯所说的，送给他的“情书”。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

——————

“米德加大学生物研究所科考队从极北之地平安归来，克劳德·斯特莱夫博士可喜可贺地一无所获。同队研究员尸体完整，保存良好，已根据实际需求，进行分类，供医院解剖教学使用。斯特莱夫博士出现情绪烦躁，虚妄呓语等情况，初步诊断为在长期密闭的实验室久住导致的轻度抑郁症状，经专业医生心理疏导并开药，已得到了有效缓解。斯特莱夫博士日前已向研究所递交辞呈，据悉，他的婚事将近，未婚夫为……”  
这条新闻在早晚餐的黄金时间段于电视上滚动播放。而研究所里，处理行政事务的女孩们正在兴奋地讨论着这件事，期待着即将到来的喜事。克劳德·斯特莱夫博士要嫁给萨菲罗斯啦！这是多好的一桩天定良缘啊！  
斯特莱夫博士今天要来米德加研究所做最后的资料交接，卡玫莉雅——研究所的行政秘书，早早地就在前台等待。她是个金发绿眼的小姑娘，今天为了见克劳德和萨菲罗斯，还特地将金发盘起，化了个更正式的妆。时间尚早，卡玫莉雅在腹内打着草稿：见到这对新婚情侣的第一面，她该祝福他们什么呢？天长地久，还是百年好合？要么，早生贵子？啊，克劳德博士会生下萨菲罗斯的孩子。他会用温柔爱怜的目光去凝视他，用他的胳臂去保护他，用他甘甜丰沛的乳汁去喂养他，他会是个很好的母亲。他们一家三口……或者四口，或者更多，会和睦美满，直至世界和时间的尽头。这难道不是持久的，永恒的幸福？只是略微想象一下，都能让卡玫莉雅的脸上浮现出憧憬而梦幻的微笑。她笑得几乎停不下来，直到斯特莱夫博士和他高大英俊的未婚夫推开研究所的玻璃门，卡玫莉雅的唇角依然上扬，笑意如水波或者余震，欢喜一波波涌上心头，源源不绝。在看到他们十指相扣的双手时，卡玫莉雅无法抑制地露出洁白的牙齿：多可爱的一对。谁说他们不相配，卡玫莉雅会把一瓶墨水全都扔在那个人脸上！  
“萨菲罗斯。”卡玫莉雅先去招呼银头发的美人：“你们的婚礼在哪里举办？——哦，我忘了，应该先祝你和博士白头偕老，百年……”一种奇异的冲动让她的话语停顿了片刻，金发秘书随即补上更贴心的祝福：“不，是千万年好合！”  
萨菲罗斯笑着回应：“承你吉言。”卡玫莉雅的心房立刻被飘飘然的快乐所占据，她笑容灿烂地转头去给他们倒一杯热茶。博士喜欢加糖……萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯喜欢什么？  
她有些茫然地停滞了一下，然后动作流畅地又倒了一杯不加糖的茶水，一起端了过来。  
这两位并肩坐在办公室的沙发上，等待最后资料的交接。克劳德有进出研究所的权限卡，至于萨菲罗斯——他没有，但卡玫莉雅毫不犹豫地用自己的权限让他进了办公室。  
这符合逻辑，符合现实，也符合一切世界正常运转的规律。  
卡玫莉雅步履轻快，哼着小曲，为斯特莱夫博士办理一切离职的手续。她拿着最后的离职表给克劳德让博士签字。克劳德的手指在颤抖着，他的睫毛也在颤抖。他看上去……  
克劳德·斯特莱夫博士，虽然他自己从不知道，但在研究所的女孩子们叽叽喳喳的工作日茶水间八卦中，他被众口一致地评为所花。不是没有姑娘试图和他约会，但克劳德一律以“没有兴趣”回绝，他甚至当着整个实验室的面批评过他的研究生带妆来做实验，把实验器材给蹭花了，而完全无视那姑娘的欲言又止和泫然欲泣。有人悄悄说，斯特莱夫博士嫁给了科学。另外有人反驳，斯特莱夫博士只是需要一段对方更主动一些的浪漫关系而已……但不管怎么样，在行政口中，斯特莱夫博士的沉默少言，有些保守拘谨的穿着，和他的灿烂金发与碧蓝眼睛一起，组成了研究所最美丽的公共财产。卡玫莉雅见过他微微一笑的样子，冰融花开，山明水清。他新婚应该更快乐一些，可博士现在却垂着眼帘，他的脸颊逐渐像害了热病一样地泛着不正常的高烧红色。  
一道微不可查的阴影盘踞着，飞快地掠过卡玫莉雅的脑海，这不足以败坏她的心情，却让她刚要脱口而出的“恭喜辞职”，停滞了一会儿。  
金发绿眼的小姑娘犹豫地说：“博士，你是……不舒服吗？”  
克劳德抬起了眼睛。  
他的碧蓝眼睛里仿佛含着泪水。卡玫莉雅与他目光一对，忽然觉得自己看到了什么不该看的东西，垂下头，嘴角缓缓下落。那张最后的离职表在桌上，金发秘书仔细地查看着这个签名。  
克劳德·斯特莱夫。  
字迹有点抖。  
不过这也是转瞬即逝而已。一瞬间后，卡玫莉雅重新露出微笑。她将离职表收回公文袋中，抬起头，俏皮地朝克劳德挤了挤眼睛：“开心起来，博士，你很快就要嫁给萨菲罗斯了——不开心起来，怎么做新娘呢？”  
萨菲罗斯也放下茶杯，偏过头去，担忧地柔声低语：“克劳德，不舒服吗。”  
卡玫莉雅为他们的互动发出细小的吸气声，脸颊泛红。翻涌不绝的快乐再次淹没了她的心房。  
克劳德抬起脸来。他的额角渐渐渗出汗水，嘴角勾动，勉力地露出一个笑容：“没事。”  
他说：“谢谢你的关心。”

这个世界提起萨菲罗斯，并无惊诧，也无好奇，像是在提一位所有人都认识的老朋友，一个可以付予无限信任的对象，并不突兀，毫无异端。他们像是在提空气，水，星球，今天的午餐一般，自然熟稔，从一张张嘴唇间轻轻巧巧地吐出这个本来不应该存在于星球的发音。

“螃蟹……医生，你知道吗，有一种寄生虫，他们寄生在公螃蟹身上。”  
来治疗克劳德的医生露出了惊诧的神情，转头看向照顾刚从极北冰原回来的斯特莱夫博士的护士们。护士们点点头，比了一个手势。斯特莱夫博士罹患抑郁，可能由于他是生物学博士的缘故，他一反常态，总是爱抓着人讲课，漫无目的而执着有加的生物小课堂。据说斯特莱夫博士本来是个不多话的人，不过，他讲的课很有意思，要不是护士们往往忙碌得脚不沾地，大家都会来听的。但克劳德有个忠实无比的听众——他的未婚夫萨菲罗斯对他呵护有加，就在此刻，也坐在克劳德的病床边，正耐心细致地给他削一个苹果。  
鲜红的果皮蜿蜒着，从银亮的刀锋中如蛇蜕鳞一般盘旋屈曲。

克劳德刚走出研究所的大门，就虚软到站立不稳。他感觉到，丰沛的体液，正从他的下身成股地滑落。这具身体，每时每刻都在等待着交合。萨菲罗斯与他十指相扣，感觉着他狼狈的，毫无体面的颤抖，而施施然地不加以更多的支撑，直到他的臂弯间，逐渐压过来更多温热乃至滚烫的人体重量。斯特莱夫博士的嘴唇间吐出些微的，细软的呻吟，视野中渐渐起了发情时腾腾上涌的烟雾，令他的眼睛泪水充盈。

“情书……情书的本质是为了求爱。那么，足以被写入一封郑重其事的情书的会是什么内容？”  
克劳德拿起了那一块石板。浓重的，不能以星球上任何逻辑来形容的纵横阴影跃入他的眼帘，克劳德头痛欲裂。再没有比这个更清楚的事实了。他脑中在发生着一些异变，因为他在直面概念本身。他已经是被萨菲罗斯选中的人。

“医生，幼年的寄生虫把胚胎细胞注入螃蟹体内。这些细胞在螃蟹体内游动，播种，生根发芽，长成大树，侵占他们的神经系统。”

啊啊。为什么他还要清醒着？克劳德气喘吁吁。他的脑中，神经中，每一个细胞，每一滴血液，都在疯狂地叫嚣着，像地狱之火在烧灼着，舔舐着，侵犯着他唯一的一点清醒理智。那是脆弱的，被逼到底线的廉耻。碧蓝色的双眼无神地张开再合上，模糊的视野中，路上的行人都在对他和萨菲罗斯投以新婚恩爱的祝福目光，对他的反常视而不见，只是微笑着，见证着克劳德堕落的每一个细节与瞬间。他在软倒，在幻想着交合，下身蠢蠢欲动，裤子凸起不体面的弧度。濡湿的液体顺着腿往下流，他甚至在脚背上感觉到了湿润液滴滑落。  
萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯。  
“克劳德，不舒服吗。”  
银发的美丽之物在貌似担忧地安抚着他，好整以暇地等待着他。他的每一点触碰都让克劳德的理智更沦落一分。是的，他的神智还在挣扎，但身体却因为微凉的手指，状似不经意的爱抚而更加淫乱。那个器官像有自我意识一样地翕动张合着，无比昭彰地显示着自己的存在感。克劳德的喘息声中带了艰难的，哭泣一般的呻吟。他几乎是急不可耐地，将自己的嘴唇凑上，却因为他过于娇小，而只能仰头在未婚夫的脖颈上留下亲吻，留下发情雌兽一般迫不及待的咬啮痕迹。  
嘴唇相贴的时候，克劳德猛然抓住萨菲罗斯胸口的衣服。他被融化在吻中，为这么一点点的爱抚而颤抖着，将自己沉没在萨菲罗斯的怀抱里。那天的记忆回笼，却因为此刻理智的支离破碎而断断续续。最后，他在亲吻中长长地抽泣，已被蹂躏成艳红色的嘴唇，短促地吐出哀求的祈使句。  
“去车上……去车上！”

“你应当知道一切的代价。克劳德，你在为人类背上‘十字架’。”  
在他捂住脑袋，被改造身体的痛苦给打击到浑身抽搐，在纯白的房间的地板上翻滚尖叫时，萨菲罗斯既不阻拦，也不推动。他想让克劳德清楚地品味“清醒”的果实，要他的一切都是自我的抉择。美貌的科学家的双眼空茫，脑中混沌。实验员们只是接触了一个“概念”，就会发疯。那么，克劳德到底在学习，观摩着什么？  
“情书”。  
而世上不存在两个相同的概念，正如不存在两片相同的树叶。可以用别的同义近义词去无限逼近它，尽可能精准地描述它。但，当这件事做到极致，0.9的无限循环，那就是1。当他试图去彻底了解一个概念时，那么，他接触到的就必须是概念本身。  
他会被同化，他会被改造，他将成为那个概念的一部分，彻底的归属，成为它，他，祂的同族。  
他将不再是人类。

白大褂的医生露出了困惑的表情。他小心翼翼地追问：“然后呢？”  
坐在病床上的斯特莱夫博士，他是多么想吐露出一个特殊的单词。他在悲哀地凝视着所有的一切，医生，护士们。他在看他们恍然无知，毫无预兆的神色，然后闭上双眼：  
“然后，雄性螃蟹被活着的藤蔓压迫神经，它们被改造身体，会认为自己是雌性螃蟹，会长出……”  
斯特莱夫博士猛然捂住了额头。  
“斯特莱夫博士……斯特莱夫博士！”

这辆车是萨菲罗斯买的。克劳德晕车，但这种时候，这已经不是问题。车里的气味浓重，空间相对于两个男人而言，或许过于狭小，克劳德在确认周遭无人时，便已卸下了最后一丝防备。他近乎急躁地去扯萨菲罗斯的领口，将衬衫扯开，任由对方不类人类，直到现在还平稳绵长的呼吸吐在他的颈侧。情欲不断攀升，他和萨菲罗斯交换了一个深长的亲吻，呼吸交缠在一起，舌苔摩挲，津液从口边流下，沾湿了他原本保守的衣领。  
水淋淋的小东西。体液已经把车后座都沾湿了，潮乎乎的。当褪下长裤时，已经不需要多余的扩张和润滑。萨菲罗斯的指尖挑起了一些银丝，然后，她像巡视疆土的领主，目光肆意逡巡，在欣赏着眼前这具堪称妖娆的，令所有人都意想不到的躯体——  
是秀丽的美丽青年，但他的胸口已经微有起伏，如少女萌发初乳。柔软的，属于女性丰腴的玲珑体态，正与男性清瘦硬削的骨骼调和，达到了微妙的平衡。臀部更为柔软，适合生育，而双腿之间，那个嫣红蠕动的，急切地吐出清露的，因为一根手指便能连番痉挛抽动，还想要更多的花穴……  
那是女性之源，是母亲的证明，是繁衍的入口。  
是阴道。  
而克劳德·斯特莱夫，只因为一根手指的玩弄，就尖叫着吐出了更多的水。躯体泛上潮红，他不顾一切地试图吞吃更多。  
他想被精液填满。  
他需要我。

“我知道。”  
但克劳德依然在执着地解读着石板，他没有回过头。他留恋着那个人类的世界，但还是一步步地送自己走上非人的，未知的领域。  
“但是……”  
一个种族的繁衍，那是最为神秘且核心的知识，是赤裸裸的求爱，交配，生育，和繁殖。  
那就是情书。  
他需要了解这一切，然后，挡在萨菲罗斯和这个星球之间。  
克劳德眼中的石板，在不断变形，变得不可名状。原本的世界逐渐变得驳杂，他将自己置身于神祇的祭台之上，不断地聆听着让人发疯的声音。他的眼睛时而荧荧发绿，时而变为竖瞳。身体在变化，但莫名的，属于他的本源自我，再一次次拉他清醒。这样纤细的，脆弱的，几乎微不可查的精神，能让他坚持下去，就像是极欲的火中，唯一能握在斯特莱夫掌心的一点微冷光芒。  
“你不会懂。”  
“不，克劳德。”

银发的美人为病床上的克劳德奉上刚削好的苹果。  
苹果是智慧的果实，也是灾厄与纷争的象征。它属于夏娃，也属于至美的，爱的女神。

而在纯白的伊甸园里，萨菲罗斯赠予他的新娘，他的夏娃一个眉间轻柔平和的吻。  
“你会是我的。”  
尖锐的，无尽的，浩瀚的，穷极一切的智慧，如一把利刃，将克劳德的脑袋剖开穿透。意识，知识，概念，所有的一切，在克劳德的面前展现了一个被掀开的角落，然后无名无状，灌入他的脑中。克劳德在瞬间尖叫出声，石板被摔在地上，碎成了齑粉。密密麻麻的茎叶芽在他的血肉中游动穿行，加速繁衍，探入他皮下的每一寸组织，控制接管他的所有疯狂。眼角流下血泪，皮肤上瞬间遍布纹路，而这棵树，生根发芽，抽枝开花，最后结果——  
结出果实。  
另一套生殖系统在克劳德身体里被培育。杰诺瓦最终选定了他的新娘，种族的母亲，而在人类的范畴内进行了最符合杰诺瓦本性的改造。  
寄生。  
如果说精神是一种寄生，那么肉体繁衍寄生的方式将是另外一种。  
克劳德在痉挛着，抽搐着，在清醒的痛楚中体味着这一切。身体内器官全都都在移位，胃部被抬高，肠道在体内向后背处挪位，那是在为新生的子宫让出位置。子宫出现后，另一条属于女性的通道，在体内被开凿。那是生命的运河，繁殖的最后的秘密，是阴道。阴道向下延展开辟，下身裂开了一道狭窄的，娇小的，嫩红的缝隙，处于会阴位置，被隐藏在男性的阴茎后，然后，向外长出阴唇，就像一朵初花展开它的花瓣。前列腺在身体内部被挤压着，爆发出难以预想的尖锐快感——这不是手指和阴茎在男性身体内碾磨按压能达到的快乐，这是来自体内的内脏之间的蹂躏，无穷无尽，强烈到让人脑中休克，神经都要被烧断。克劳德的阴茎勃起，而从新生的器官里，第一次流出清亮的黏稠的液体。  
他终于明了了这封情书所有的内容。  
这是萨菲罗斯书写的情书。  
从头到尾，只是萨菲罗斯在追求他。  
但是……  
他必须传达出去。  
即使他已置身地狱。  
伊甸园从不是乐园，它是人类灾难的起始。  
他被开启智慧，因而注定痛苦。  
他必须传达。  
因为——

车里的交合到了最激烈的时刻。阴茎破开湿热的软肉，直达最深处，几乎抵在了子宫颈口，在宫口凶猛地撞击着。蜜水如潮涌一般地打湿了阴茎的冠头。克劳德发出模糊的，欢悦的尖叫。车内空间狭窄，他一条腿被举得抵在了车顶，被萨菲罗斯扛在肩膀上，另一条腿则难耐地勾缠着萨菲罗斯的腰，试图将他拉得更近一些，让一切来得更为入骨。赤裸的足弓在狂风暴雨的蹂躏中像一窝瑟瑟发抖的乳鸽，脚趾时而蜷缩，时而又张开，足踝被握着把玩。萨菲罗斯的手掌可以轻而易举地包住他的掌心，也可以圈过他的脚足，像一道强有力的枷锁，将他的膝弯分得更开了一些。酸痛与饱涨的满足感同时充斥着克劳德的脑海，红润的嘴唇无知无觉地张开着，露出鲜红软润的舌尖，再被吮吸咂摸，被填满，被品尝，被攻陷。  
快感电流一般地蹿过脊髓，清瘦的脊背在不住战栗着。  
“萨菲罗斯……慢一点……”克劳德喊着这个名字，无力地哀恳。穴肉在绞紧着，在每一次凶猛的入侵中被破开，果实被刺穿，流出滴滴答答的清液，然后再在退出时依依不舍地挽留。欣快感汇集成难耐的，想要更多的欲望，流淌在他的血液里，四肢百骸酸软无力，更有甚者，隔着一层肉壁，男人的阴茎也在影影绰绰地，不规律地，按在他后穴的前列腺上碾磨。纯粹女性的快感，夹带着男性说不清的，他正在被驯顺着习惯的性欲，让他的阴茎半勃，在两人之间被摩擦着，颤巍巍地吐出一点前液，挂在龟头上。  
得不到发泄，因而难受。他开始不自觉地抓挠住身下的车垫皮椅，留下一道道汗湿的痕迹，雾水满屏的车窗上，又留下清晰蜿蜒，汗湿的发痕指痕。  
不应该是这样。  
可是……  
这太过舒服……  
硕大灼热的阴茎，在一次次地破开他身体最深处，在碾压出他每一分的汁液。可子宫始终空虚，只要没有填充，那就会饥渴难耐。  
想要精液。想要任何人的精液。本能在催促他，去求欢去交配去繁殖去孕育，去被填满肚子，子宫里盛不下的白浊缓缓流出来，他的肚腹会不断地膨大，会有一个又一个的孩子诞生，会永不停歇地繁衍后代。  
但萨菲罗斯让他只能接受自己。萨菲罗斯在一次次地侵占他，喂饱他，满足他。  
银亮的发丝如罗网，垂落笼罩了克劳德。像蛛丝拉紧缠裹住可心的猎物——

螃蟹。  
克劳德的脑海被过量的恐惧和阴冷占据。他的脊髓发麻，皮肤下，无数细小的枝叶在翻涌着。  
他在明了了一切真相的同时，也将成为概念本身。他将成为夏娃，承担起繁衍的重任。  
本能在异变。  
繁衍繁衍繁衍繁衍繁衍繁衍繁衍繁衍繁衍。  
他将失去自我，成为僵尸与娼妇，让各种各样的精液灌满子宫，然后，完成下一轮的寄生和繁殖。  
寄生寄生寄生寄生寄生寄生寄生寄生寄生。  
这就是……杰诺瓦的繁殖寄生本能。  
它将占领世界。  
他到底录了什么？他在说什么？他能给出足够的提示吗？  
克劳德的世界在旋转着。  
他的眼前视物昏花一片，那个监控摄像机被他拍砸在了地上。

克劳德在尖叫着放肆呻吟，潮红的脸颊上，被汗水打湿的金发紧紧贴着，汗水与体液流淌过锁骨，滑落至胸口。那本来是青年清瘦的胸膛，现在微微发育隆起，柔软如脂玉。鲜红的指痕浮现其上，反而让金发青年挺起胸膛，迎接着更多的痛楚与快乐。指节探入他的后穴，粗粗几下扩张后，大得怕人，硬得发痛的阴茎，撞入其中，死死抵在前列腺上。一只手在揉弄着阴蒂，在蜜液横流的雏穴无情抠摸，然后探入，几乎是残忍地探索着，捏弄着新长成的阴道。  
克劳德两眼不受控制的翻白。男性的快感，与残留在身体深处的女性被捅开的快感，同时降临他的身上。人类的极乐双倍地降临，他的大脑一瞬间成了空白，一切都不复存在。  
只有身体深处的热烫，无比昭彰地显示着它的存在感。  
他的阴茎颤抖着吐出精液的同时，阴道里也汩汩涌出大量清液。身下泥泞得一塌糊涂，被碾压的那一块肠道战栗着收紧，拼尽一切地缠裹住硕大灼热的阴茎。  
不够。还不够。  
他想要更多。  
直到填满。直到小腹凸出如孕育子嗣。直到那里真的容下了孩子。  
萨菲罗斯眼前的克劳德，美得出奇。洁白的肢体被扭曲着，任他侵略占有，湿热的内壁在不知疲倦地绞动纠缠，如饥似渴地索求着他的一切。  
不，他需要的不是僵尸，也不是一个乖巧的人偶，一个繁衍种族的子宫容器。  
他要克劳德。  
他只要克劳德。  
他要这岌岌可危的孤独岩石，要克劳德每一分清醒的坚守。他会填满他，永恒不息地满足克劳德的索取与性欲。克劳德会是他挣扎被缚的新娘，也会是他值得给予概念的同族与眷属。  
杰诺瓦靠概念而存在，肉体只是皮囊，是无足轻重，可以随时重塑的器皿。因而，本来，“守贞”这一说法，格外可笑与毫无必要。  
但是面对克劳德，他的独占之欲油然而生。  
他想要克劳德，完整的，独一的。  
他会成为他的所有，而也会将自己的所有奉予克劳德。  
本来克劳德会是种族的母亲，但现在却成为神祇的禁脔。  
像一滴墨汁滴入水中。清水被污染，但同样被污染的，何尝不是墨汁？  
萨菲罗斯颇为爱怜地，在索取的间隙余兴中，将吻印上了克劳德的唇角。

end


End file.
